060816-Reason To Fight
23:10:19 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 23:10 -- 23:11:05 GG: Hello. Mr. Batson.... I. Should. Trust. You. Have. Been. Informed. About. The. Situation. Regarding. Mr. Moirai'S. Sudden. Disappearance? 23:11:22 TG: yeah. Lorcan told me 23:13:07 GG: I. See.... Good. To. Know. She. Can. Keep. A. Steady. Head. And. Remember. To. Keep. The. Team. Informed. Of. Important. Information. Such. As. This.... 23:13:47 GG: Though. That. Being. Said.... How. Is. Your. Team. Handling. The. Prolonged. Stay. On. Mr. Moirai'S. Planet? 23:14:05 GG: Without. Him. There. Events. Can. Not. Proceed.... 23:20:46 TG: we're going to have to go on another planet 23:23:15 GG: I. Did. Start. To. Wonder. About. That.... Hopefully. You. Will. Have. A. Better. Quest. To. Start. With. Than. One. From. A. Shady. Fat. Store. Owner.... 23:23:44 TG: I didn't want to do that quest anyhow 23:31:46 GG: I. Would. Not. Blame. You. For. That.... While. I. Agree. With. The. Idea. That. There. Are. Actions. That. We. Sometimes. Must. Take. To. Survive. It. Seemed. A. Bit. Too. Soon. To. Cast. Away. All. Honor. Just. To. Kill. A. Child.... 23:33:32 GG: That. Is. Unless. The. Child. In. Question. Was. Somehow. A. Threat. Of. Some. Sort..... 23:33:32 TG: yeah...we need Libby to get us off before something happens 23:34:14 GG: I. Am. Certain. She. Is. Already. Thinking. Of. That.... Do. You. Have. Another. Land. In. Mind? 23:34:52 TG: my land is probably a lost cause until I get stronger...Kyle's? 23:35:11 GG: Well. Keep. In. Mind. The. Purpose. Of. The. Land. Is. To. Make. You. Stronger. 23:35:28 GG: To. Give. You. A. Better. Understanding. Of. Your. Power. And. Yourself. 23:36:02 TG: I lost an eye. 23:36:23 GG: Yes. But. You. Are. Still. Alive. 23:37:19 GG: You. Will. Learn. From. That. Experience.... Many. A. Troll. In. The. History. Of. Alternia. Have. Lost. Limbs. But. Still. Went. On. To. Become. Even. Fiercer. For. It. 23:38:04 TG: I'm not a troll Serios 23:38:33 GG: So. Humans. Just. Give. Up. And. Die. When. They. Lose. A. Limb? 23:39:17 GG: If. So. It. Is. Quite. A. Miracle. Your. Race. Has. Survived. For. More. Than. A. Century.... 23:42:24 TG: no that's not it 23:42:35 TG: I mean I'm not like you 23:42:39 TG: I'm not like them 23:42:50 GG: Who. Is. To. Say. You. Can. Not. Be. Like. Them? 23:43:25 GG: Aside. From. Being. A. Human. And. The. Ancient. Heros. Being. Trolls. I. Mean.... 23:45:47 GG: The. Main. Characteristics. These. Historic. Figures. Had. Are. Not. Something. That. Is. Unique. To. My. Race.... Determination.... Courage.... A. Desire. For. Vengenence. And. Justice.... 23:46:16 GG: The. Desire. To. Become. Better. Than. How. One. Use. To. Be.... 23:48:54 TG: well...I definitely have that 23:49:12 TG: I don't want to be who I was before. 23:50:12 GG: Then. Endeavor. To. Improve. Yourself.... Make. The. Loss. Of. Your. Eye. The. Last. And. Only. Thing. You. Lose.... 23:52:05 TG: im already strong of body I guess 23:52:50 GG: That. Is. Indeed. Good.... 23:53:04 TG: you would know better than me Serios....tell me what I'm missing 23:54:24 GG: I. Would. Say. I. Would. Not. Be. The. One. To. Know. Best.... Only. You. Would. Know. Best. What. You. Are. Missing.... Fortunately. You. Have. Already. Said. It. Indirectly.... 23:54:40 GG: You. Lack. Will. Power.... Determination.... 23:55:00 GG: You. Suffer. A. Loss. And. You. Believe. That. Defines. You. 23:56:41 GG: Unlike. You.... I. Have. Suffered. A. Death. Already.... I. Have. Even. Had. A. Small. Loss. Of. Identify. And. Purpose.... But. In. The. End.... I. Am. The. One. Who. Chooses. How. To. React. To. These. Things.... I. Am. The. One. Who. Chooses. My. Duty.... My. Reason. For. Being.... 23:56:42 TG: something I already knew I guess 23:56:45 TG: I'm weak 23:57:03 GG: Only. If. You. Let. Yourself. Be. Weak. 23:57:09 TG: why do you fight, Serios? 23:58:02 GG: I. Fight. To. Protect. The. Few. Friends. I. Have.... I. Fight. For. The. Small. Amount. Of. Happiness. That. Has. Come. To. Me.... 23:58:58 GG: I. Fight. To. Free. My. Love. From. The. Grasp. Of. Those. That. Would. Hurt. Her.... 23:59:45 GG: I. Fight. So. That. Others. May. Have. A. Story. To. Be. Recorded. And. Passed. Down. 00:02:01 TG: how do you know what you fight for? 00:04:16 GG: Because. It. Is. What. I. Choose. To. Fight. For.... It. Is. What. Drives. Me.... 00:05:11 TG: I guess I'd be better if I had something to fight for... 00:06:17 GG: Do. You. Not. Have. Friends. Among. The. Other. Humans? Do. You. Not. Have. Feelings. For. Your. Matesprit? 00:06:41 TG: I do...I have troll friends too... 00:07:55 GG: And. With. These. Bonds. Do. You. Have. No. Desire. To. Protect. Them? 00:13:32 TG: well yeah 00:14:17 TG: but they're stronger than me 00:15:28 GG: But. They. Are. Not. Invincible.... No. One. Is.... 00:16:13 GG: The. Contribution. Of. One. Person. To. A. Whole. Can. Change. Certain. Defeat. Into. Victory.... 00:17:31 TG: I guess there isn't anything for it but to try 00:17:58 TG: I don't want to lose another eye, but damn if they aren't worth my entire body 00:18:50 GG: Just. Be. Certain. Not. To. Turn. This. Desire. To. Protect. Into. Recklessness.... 00:19:34 GG: And. Do. No. Exclude. Others. In. Order. To. Protect. Them.... 00:21:15 GG: We. Are. Stronger. Not. Just. When. One. Protects. Everyone. But. When. Everyone. Protects. Each. Other.... Covering. For. Each. Person'S. Weaknesses. With. Our. Strengths.... 00:22:39 TG: that makes sense I guess 00:22:47 TG: a phalanx 00:23:30 GG: Yes.... Have. You. Been. Talking. With. Other. Trolls. About. Our. History. Or. Is. This. Another. Commonality. Between. Troll. And. Human? 00:24:51 TG: seems like a commonality 00:25:09 TG: might be due to time shenanigans 00:25:41 GG: I. Hope. Not.... Such. Things. Are. Annoying. To. Think. About.... 00:27:27 TG: how does Nyarla do it? 00:27:35 GG: Poorly.... 00:28:15 GG: If. You. Mean. Protecting. Others.... 00:28:33 GG: If. You. Mean. Time. Shenanigans.... He. Has. Not. Quite. Done. That. Yet. 00:29:00 TG: that's what I meant 00:29:20 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. The. Powers. Of. The. Mage. Nor. The. Element. Of. Time.... 00:29:36 GG: Only. He. Would. Be. Able. To. Tell. You. About. Either.... 00:30:02 GG: My. Purview. Is. Only. As. The. Prince. Of. Rage.... 00:30:33 TG: im doing a crappy job as a Hope player 00:31:52 GG: Well. We. All. Have. To. Start. Somewhere. With. Our. Abilities.... Take. Time. To. Practice. Your. Ability.... 00:32:25 GG: Noone. Has. Started. As. An. Expert. Of. These. Abilities.... 00:32:55 TG: do you have to get mad to use yours? 00:33:01 GG: No. 00:33:38 GG: I. Can. Induce. Anger. In. Myself.... As. I. Found. Out.... But. That. Is. Not. The. Only. Means. For. My. Power.... 00:33:58 GG: I. Can. Destroy. The. Passion. Of. Others. Or. Induce. It. For. The. Purposes. Of. Destruction.... 00:36:29 TG: wow 00:38:31 GG: I. Suppose. That. Is. An. Appropriate. Exclamation.... Though. I. Am. Of. The. Understanding. That. Everyone. Has. The. Ability. To. Induce. Such. A. Proclamation. Of. Amazement.... 00:38:46 GG: Including. You. Mr. Batson.... 00:41:12 TG: how would I do that? 00:41:42 TG: Eribus said that I could probably feel the amount of Hope someone has...which seems kinda useless 00:43:28 GG: Well. Again. I. Do. Not. Know. The. Scope. Of. The. Powers. Of. The. Mage.... And. For. That. Matter. I. Do. Not. Think. Mr. Moirai. Knows. The. Full. Scope. Either.... Your. Planet. Again. Will. Help. To. Serve. The. Needs. Of. Learning. Your. Power.... Though.... You. Can. Try. To. Talk. To. Mr. Aesona.... He. Has. Not. Made. The. Best. Of. Choices.... Far. From. It.... But. He. Does. Have. His. Own. Perspective.... 00:43:39 GG: And. He. Is. Another. Mage.... 00:44:28 GG: The. Handmaidens. Could. Also. Help.... 00:44:48 GG: Though. They. Are. Not. Players. They. Are.... Refreshing. To. Talk. To. At. Times.... 00:46:21 TG: who are the handmaidens? 00:46:57 GG: You. Do. Not. Know. Of. Them? They. Are. The. Beings. That. Assist. Miss. Libby. In. The. Archives.... 00:47:15 GG: You. Might. Have. Seen. Them. During. The. Gala.... 00:47:38 GG: One. Of. Them. Lost. Their. Eyes. So. That. Mr. Aesona. Would. Be. Able. To. Keep. His.... 00:50:31 TG: why do people keep losing eyes 00:51:08 GG: It. Seems. To. Be. A. Theme. With. Mr. Fedora.... The. Green. Twink.... Best. Not. To. Mention. The. Name.... 00:51:35 TG: what happens when you do? 00:52:25 GG: Well. We. Already. Know. He. Has. The. Ability. To. Spy. On. Us.... He. Might. Have. A. Means. To. Know. When. His. Name. Is. Mentioned.... 00:53:20 TG: oh...okay. I'll not say it then 00:53:26 TG: hey um 00:53:34 TG: what do you know about Lorcan? 00:55:31 GG: ....Relatively. Little. Aside. From. That. She. Can. Be. Quite. Annoying.... 00:56:53 TG: I'm uh 00:57:04 TG: about to try and befriend her 00:58:59 GG: ....A. Bold. Move.... 00:59:43 GG: You. Are. Not. Talking. About. Becoming. Her. Moirail. Correct? She. Already. Has. One. In. Mr. Aesona.... Though. It. Was. A. Bit. Strained. Last. I. Heard.... 01:00:17 TG: nonononono 01:00:29 TG: I just 01:00:50 TG: if we have to be stuck together we should at least be on good terms 01:03:43 GG: Well. Admittedly. She. Does. Claim. To. Have. That. Kind. Of. Desire.... To. Want. To. Be. On. Better. Terms. With. Everyone.... 01:04:04 GG: Time. Will. Tell. Though. If. She. Can. Put. That. Into. Practice.... 01:05:10 TG: that might make this easier then 01:06:24 GG: Do. Not. Assume. Anything. Though.... Though. If. You. Do. Not. Insult. Her. Then. I. See. No. Reason. For. Her. To. Be. Unnessarily. Aggressive.... 01:07:24 TG: why is it so hard to talk to people? 01:09:09 GG: For. Some. It. Is. The. Worry. Of. The. Other. Person'S. Motives.... For. Others. It. Is. The. Worry. Of. The. Other. Person'S. Feelings.... 01:10:25 TG: for me I guess it's both 01:10:46 TG: but...I promised someone that I would no longer be a slave to fear. 01:11:39 GG: A. Good. Promise. To. Keep.... No. One. Should. Be. A. Slave. To. Anything.... We. Are. The. Ones. Who. Choose. Our. Duties.... Not. Our. Fears.... 01:12:25 TG: I gotta go do this before I lose my nerve 01:12:45 GG: Then. Indeed. Go. 01:13:00 TG: thank you Serios. for a lot. 01:13:18 GG: You. Are. Most. Welcome. Mr. Batson.... Good. Luck. 01:15:01 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 01:15 -- Category:Serios Category:Arty